regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 4 Episode 3
Recap Day 142: 1509-08-24 (continued) The party is on Aska Island. They leave the Temple of Tempos return to the shore with their new magic map and get into the Riftdancer and set sail for Mahtava to find the The Nuns of Velmontarious. Dark Albert and Temriel take turns navigating day and night. Day 146: 1509-08-28 The Riftdancer passes though The Threshold at the start of the the Grand Canal at sunset. Day 150: 1509-09-01 At night the Riftdancer sails into the harbor of Jaka in Mahtava disguised as a rowboat. As the party carry the Riftdancer Rowboat up the clifts to the city proper, they are stopped by some guards. Temriel tries to talk, but the guards demand he keep silent. Trellis pays them a silver coin and the party continue on their way. When the party are alone on the stairs, Temriel transforms the Riftdancer back into a box. Albert disguises himself as a woman. When Temriel sees someone on the streets of the town he casts "Know Customs" to understand the customs and culture of this kingdom. He learns that Mahtava is matriarchal and men are second class citizens, who function essentially as slaves. After talking with the gate guards the party are left out side of the city and into the countryside. The party travel at night down the road for 10 miles before making camp Day 151: 1509-09-02 The party use the ropes to make it appear Temriel, Albert and Ryan have their hands bound. Day 152: 1509-09-03 During the day a jaguar ambushes the party and leaps on Albert. Trellis tries to shoot the jaguar and hits Albert by mistake. Albert is knocked unconscious and the jaguar starts to drag him away. Temriel hits the jaguar with a sunscorch and it drops Albert. Temriel heals up Albert as Trellis finishes off the jaguar. Temriel raises the jaguar as a zombie. The party make camp, waiting for Albert to recover. Day 153: 1509-09-04 The party arrive in Vistria, Temriel tells his new zombie jaguar to walk around the outside of town. After the party pass though the town they search for the zombie jaguar. Instead the party find another living jaguar and have to fight it off as well. Temriel dominates it's mind and takes control of the large cat and has it kill itself. Temriel transforms the Riftdancer, puts the jaguar inside, then cross to the other side of the river. Temriel wants to keep looking for his zombie jaguar, but Albert and Trellis are against it. Temriel heads off alone down river to look for his zombie and finds it after 3 hours. He also finds a group of 15 goblins. The goblins don't care that Temriel is a skeleton and attack. Temriel boney leg is injured and he then throws a flask of firey burning at the group of goblins, killing 6. The rest of the goblins flee. Temriel returns to the rest of the party. They head back across to the south side of the river then head back south along the road. It is after dark when the party arrive at Zelenia. There is a large wall around the capital city of Mistrya. The party decide to avoid the city and go around it. Experience: *500 Exp Category:Misscliks Seaborn Episodes